Eddie's And Nina's Secret
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Nina and Eddie have a secret that secret is called Ella Miller! She is leaving in Kansas. What happens when Nina doesn't come back to Anibus House and Fabian go crazy? What Jerome knows? How the gang and Fabian are going to react when they arrive at Kansas and meet Gretchen, Nina's twin, and then saw Nina with Eddie and Ella act like a little family?
1. Chapter 1

_**Nina's**** And Eddie's Secret**_

_**Chapter 1. A Family?**_

**Hello guys! It's me, Vicky. I know i should be updating my other story but that idea poped into my head and here i am. In this chapter will introced the caracters and i'm going to show you fabian's trip. I'll do it one shot and if you like it then i'm going to continue. But i would like to tell me ideas on how to continue if you want. **

**P.S. Nina's real name is Nicole she changed because she wanted to have another life in Anibus house and NOT be conected to Eddie. Nina and Eddie are in love but they date others just to keep it udercover, Nina lied about her parents death only to fix another image of her.  
Enjoy and Review!**

**Nina/Nicole Martin:**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Parents: James Martin (father) Louisa Martin (mother) *she lied that her parents are dead***

**Friends: Bay Kennish, Daphne Vasquez, Emmett Bledsoe, Toby Kennish, Nikki Kennish ( Toby's wife), Travis, Natalie Pierce and Eddie Miller (of course), Mary-Beth, Anibus gang.**

**Family Status: She has a kid, her name is Gabriella (Ella) Miller, she is in love with Eddie Miller, Ella's father. She has a twin,Gretchen Martin she is dating Campbell.**

**School: At first she went to Buckner Hall but when she got pregnant she got bullied so she left and went to find Bay and the rest of the gang in Carlton High School.**

**Talent: Plays violin, singing, photography and loves to dance, cooking and going out in the nature and passing time with her daughter and Eddie. She also know ASL.**

**Sports: Volleyball, Field Hockey, Track Team (teammates with Eddie).**

**Eddie Miller:**

**Age: 16**

**Parents: Eric Sweets (father) Mariana Miller (mother)**

**Friends: Nicole/Nina, Gretchen, Emmett, Travis and Natalie, Bay, Daphne, Toby, Anibus gang.**

**Family Status: He has a daughter with Nicole/Nina. He is dating Particia but he loves Nicole and Ella till death. **

**School: He always went to Carlton High School but he knew Nicole since they were 5 years old. So when she turned 13 years old he saved her from a guy that tried to hit her but after that they slept together.**

**Talent: Photography (thats how he met Emmett and then Bay and all the gang), plays quitar( they will try to fix a band with all the gang).**

**Sports: Track Team (Teammates with Nicole), Swimming (Teammates with Gretchen). **

**Gabriella (Ella) Miller**

**Age: 3 years old.**

**Parents: Nicole Martin (mother), Eddie Miller (father), Gretchen (Aunt), James Martin (grandfather) Louisa Martin (grandmother).**

**Friends: Maria Pierce (Natalie's Pierce sister), Louka Askand.**

**Talent: Dancing and singing.**

**School: kindergarten (day nursery).**

**Gretchen Martin**

**Age: 16 years old.**

**Paretns: James Martin (father) Louisa Martin (mother).**

**Family Status: She has a twin sister Nicole aka Nina Martin she is older for 3 seconds. She has a niece Ella Miller. She is dating Campell.**

**Friends: Bay Kennish, Daphne Vasquez, Emmett Bledsoe, Toby Kennish, Nikki Kennish ( Toby's wife), Travis, Natalie Pierce and Eddie Miller, Mary-Beth.**

**Talents: Drawing, playing guitar, she can sing but she doesn't like it so she left it to her sister.**

**Sports: Swimming team.**

**School: At first she went to Buckner Hall but when her sister got pregnant she got bullied so she left and went to find Bay and the rest of the gang in Carlton High School.**

**All the other casts you know them so no need to write them.**

**TO THE CHAPTER NOW! **

**Enjoy!**

**At England in Anibus House.**

**Eddie POV**

My phone rang. It was Toby.

Toby: My man! How Fabian took the news?

Eddie: I didn't tell him.

Toby: Dude! You are going to ask Nicole to be your wife! Talking for wedding, when are you going to ask her?

Eddie: I don't know. Maybe at Ella's birthday. It's going to be a cute moment. You know singing to my daughter "Happy Birthday" and after that to ask Nicole.

Nikki (Toby's wife): Awww! That's so sweet!

Eddie: Nikki? What the heck are you doing in Toby's phone?

Nikki: You are in loud speaker.

Eddie: Toby! I hope Nicole isn't there. Otherwise i'm going to kill you in ten days!

Toby: Chill is only...

Gretchen: Me.

Eddie: Nicole?

Gretchen: Guess again.

Eddie: Gretchen?

Gretchen: Bingo!

Eddie: How are you?

Gretchen: Fine. I went to England and a blonde girl came screming to me calling me Nina.

Eddie: It's Nicole's fake name here at Anibus.

Gretchen: Oh!

Eddie: Yeah! I got to go. I'm going to break the news to Fabian and the others.

Nikki, Toby, Gretchen: Good Luck!

Eddie: Thank you. Give Nicole and Ella a kiss and a hug from me.

Nikki: You got it. See you in ten days!

I closed the phone and it was the right moment that Fabian walked to our room.

Fabian: Who you were talking?

Eddie: Toby. I said looking for the letter that Nicole gave me.

Fabian: Toby who?

Eddie: My best friend in America.

Fabian: Oh!

Just then a photo of my friends fell on the ground. Fabian took the photo from the ground and stare at it. I had heart attack. I'm dead. My Nicole's secret is out. I'm so foolish.

Fabian: Why in that photo is Nina two times? And why the photo from behind says "To Ella my lovely daughter. In that photo is your family"?

Eddie: Ella is my cousin here in England and she has amnesia so i'm going to give it to her is from her dad and we are going to hope she will remember soon.

Fabian: Oh! And why is Nina double here? And your hand is on her shoulders?

Eddie: I...I...I...I...She is my cousin.

Nice save.

Fabian: Oh! And why is she double?

He wants to learn everything thats annoying. I wonder what Nicole find in him.

Eddie: The photo has a problem and thats why i'm going to fix it and then give it to my cousin.

Fabian: Okay. Supper is ready.

Eddie: Estoy ahí en un segundo.

Fabian: What?

Eddie: I said "I'm there in a second" Didn't you hear?

Fabian: You said it in another languege.

Eddie: Sorry.

Just then my phone rang.

Fabian: You are popular.

I picked it up. It was Nicole.

Nicole: If you are with Fabian speak Spanish.

Eddie: Bueno! ¿Qué pasa? (Okay! What's up?)

Nicole: Did you give the letter to Fabian?

Eddie: Todavía no, pero Fabian vio la foto de nosotros y nuestros amigos y leyó detrás de lo que escribí para Ella. Pensé que tu secreto será descubierto. Casi me da un ataque al corazón. Te echo de menos. Y no puedo esperar a volver en diez días para nuestras hijas cuarto cumpleaños. Oh! Hombre! Han pasado cuatro años. Tan rápido! Te quiero. Me tengo que ir. Le daré la letra i prometo. ( Not yet but Fabian saw the photo of us and our friends and he read behind what i wrote for Ella. I thought your secret will be exposed. I almost had a heart attack. I miss you. And i can't wait to come back in ten days for our daughters fourth birthday. Oh! Man! Four years have passed. So quickly! I love you. Got to go. I will give him the letter i promise.)

Nicole: Okay. And yes i can't imagine that four years ago i was just a normal girl and now i'm the luckiest girl on earth! I love you too! Bye! See you in ten days then. I miss you! Take care.

After that i went downstairs and sat with the others just then i heard the envelope in my jeans. Everyone stare at me and i said.

Eddie: Um...Eddien this came from Nina.

Fabian: What is it?

Eddie: Read it.

Amber: Come on! Maybe is the reason that she didn't come back.

Fabian opend the envelope and start reading.

Nicole's/Nina's Letter:

Hello! Fabian.

If you reading this it means that my at Anubis House finished. I have to stay back to America because my little sister is sick and i'm her only family. I learned that i had a sister this summer when me and Eddie went to Kansas. Eddie is my cousin that was looking everywhere for me and now him mother has the full custody of me and my little sister. I hope don't be mad. I loved how we spent time together and with the others. I'm going to miss you guys.

This isn't a goodbye. I hope i'll get the chance to see you again and explain everything.

Send my love to everyone even Victor and put Eddie to tell him.

Hi! Victor.  
No voy a volver porque tengo que cuidar a mi hija y quiero tener un poco de tiempo a la madre-hija con ella. No se lo digas a nadie, pero Eddie sabe es el padre de mi hija. No se preocupe que la teníamos cuando teníamos trece años. Espero que te veré pronto. ( Hi! Victor.  
I'm not going to come back because i have to take care of my daughter and i want to have some mother-daughter time with her. Don't tell to anyone but Eddie knows is the father of my daughter. Don't worry we had her when we were thirteen. I hope i'll see you soon**.**)

See you guys in the future.

End of the letter.

Everyone was staring at me.

Amber: Does Nina knows Spanish?

Eddie: Yes.

Patrica: I'm going to miss her.

Everyone agreed. I cleared my throat and said:

Eddie: I'm leaving in ten days to go see my mum and Nico...Nina and check if everything is fine.

Everyone: Oh! It was a sad tone. I hate it, But i want to marry Nicole and isn't time to leave it. I had to break up with Patricia i feel guilty for using her but the deal was a deal. Me and Nicole should make a new start in England. And leave our lives in Kansas the same.

**Jerome POV**

Noone knows that i knew Spanish. And that i had follow Eddie up to his room. Man! Nina or Nicole is a great liar. And Eddie doesn't messes with Patricia or any other girl in Anibus House! He is going to pay! And what it meant that Nina and Eddie have a daughter? And that Eddie is going to marry her? What about Patricia?

**Fabian POV**

Thats it? Nina is breaking up with me? I'm going to find her! I stood up and went to my room.

I opened my coumpter and searched for plane tickets to Kansas. After a few hours i found them i booked them and closed the computer. I'm leaving in ten days!

**Amber POV**

OMG! I thought Nina didn't had any family members. I miss her already. I thought an idea. We are going to find her! Yeah! I booked us tickets and we are leaving the same day with Fabian and Eddie.

**End Of Chapter 1**

**How was it? Do you want me to continue or stop? Tell me in your Reviews. What do you think will happened? **

**Read the first notification and Review!**

**Thank you for reading!**

See you in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I finally manage to find insperation for this story! I hope you forgive me for my delay!**

**Shoutouts for Chapter 1:**

**Angela1515: Thank you for reading my story! If you want feel free to read my other stories! I hope i don't dissapoint you in the new chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you for reading my story! If you want feel free to read my other stories! I hope i don't dissapoint you in the new chapter!**

**Guest: Thank you for reading my story! If you want feel free to read my other stories! I hope i don't dissapoint you in the new chapter!**

**So Enjoy! And Review!**

_**Nina's And Eddie's Secret**_

_**Chapter 02: A family?**_

**Nina/ Nicole POV**

After I finished the call with Eddie, I went downstairs because I heard my mum and dad welcoming someone.

Oh! Yeah! My parents aren't dead; I lied in the Anibus gang just to make a new picture of me. And I want to think no one find out about Ella especially Fabian. I always liked him as my friend never as my boyfriend and I never enjoyed the kisses we shared because every moment I thought Ella's father and my only love, I know it sounds cliché but I feel that way.

I went downstairs and saw my sister, oh yeah, I have a twin. She is blonde like me but she has neon green highlights and she wears rock style clothes. Our parents are very happy with us, our grades are the highest in our families and when I got pregnant my parents hug me so tight and said that it was okay and that Eddie is the perfect father.

Nicole/Nina: Gretchen! My lovely sister! I run to her and hug her like she was the last person on earth.

Gretchen: My mirror! Miss me? She laughed and hug me back.

Nicole/Nina: How was England? Any familiar faces?

Gretchen: A girl came and called me Nina.

Nicole/Nina: It's my fake name in Anubis house.

Gretchen: Where is my lovely niece?

Ella: Gren! Ella said screaming from her room and when she came down she had a playful smile on her face.

Ella: Oops! Who is my mommy and who is my aunty? Said with her playful smile. We knew she was messing with us so we played along.

Gretchen: Honey! I'm your mother and this is your aunty!

Gretchen picked her up and Ella giggles.

Ella: AHHA! You're not my mommy, you're my aunty!

Gretchen: How did you know?

Ella: You have crazy highlights.

Gretchen: Why they are crazy? She said and kissed her in the cheek.

Ella: I want to go for a walk. Mommy are you coming, because I can't forgive you for living me two years without you?

She is smart girl.

Nicole/Nina: Yes, honey. I'm calling the guys.

Gretchen: Oh! You my ladies you have a kiss and a hug from Eddie.

Ella: I miss daddy.

Nicole/Nina: We all do

After that we went for a reunion with our friends and talked about our things when Ella played with Maria and her friend Louka.

They day passed like the water passed the river and the day that Eddie will be back. Me and the guys decide to meet him in the cafeteria just outside the airport where my twin sister works we were so excited that Ella couldn't sleep the previous night.

**Eddie POV**

I'm in the plane and seconds ago the pilot informed us that we are flying above Kansas, home sweet home! The only problem is that with me is the Anibus gang, luckily I know my way inside the airport and I can make them confused. I know that isn't right but as long as Nicole doesn't decides to tell them the truth I have to respect that.

Twenty minutes later after I made them lost inside the airport I find my way to the cafeteria that Gretchen works, when suddenly I felt two warm hand travel to my eyes and then two more tiny hands hug me from behind, my loves.

Nicole/Nina: Hello! Miss ya!

I kissed her so passionate that Ella almost puke on us.

Ella: Daddy! I'm still here! She said and opened her hands so I can pick her up when I did suddenly seven flashes appeared out of nowhere, I felt like I was in the Red Carpet.

Then I heard another voice that I could recognize in my sleep saying:

Gretchen: Miller/Martin Family photo! Welcome back! She said and hugged me. I hugged her with my free hand that few seconds before was holding my precious daughter.

Eddie: Nice to be back! Well guys who missed me?

Emmett: 'Not me' He signed smirking.

Eddie: 'Liar!' I signed back at him and then let my suitcase down and went and hugged him suddenly I felt 100 pounds more on my when Bay screamed:

Bay: Group Hug! And everyone fell on my and Emmett. We were laughing when I remember the Anibus gang.

Eddie: Um….guys! Nice the reunion and all but the Anibus gang is her….we better leave now. I said and signed at the same time.

Everyone's faces lost their happiness and then tried to help me with my suitcases and start running to the cars.

We went to the park where Nicole had prepared a birthday picnic for Ella, her party would be later.

We played with her and took thousands of photos and then Emmett and some guys from school brought their instruments and then we start playing music in the park and a lot of people were dancing and looking at us. Nicole and Gretchen were singing and dancing with random people and Ella. Ella in the other hand she was dancing and looking at us with a hundred dollars smile and a laugh I never imagine how my life would be if I wasn't hearing it every day.

While I was playing my guitar I saw Fabian and the other looking at us in awe they were at a café holding a map.

We are screwed! Why they had to follow me? They destroy my life and Nicole's!

**Fabian POV**

A liar. Lies.

The only things I think right now. We lost Eddie in the airport only to find him in a park playing guitar and two girls that looked like Nina were singing.

But the part that hurt the most was that when we arrived we saw them acting like a family, specially the girl that looked like Nina and wore pink shirt with Eddie and the little blonde girl.

I went to the park and sat in the bench and enjoyed the music when that little blonde girl came and sit next to me singing the same song, she looked like Nina and Eddie all at once, if I knew better I would say that she was their daughter but my Nina is a virgin…..right?

The girl pulled me out of my thoughts and said:

Girl: Hi! My mommy and daddy throw this picnic for my birthday, which are today. I'm Ella Miller you are?

Ella Miller? Of course! Nina and her sister are adopted by Eddie's mum that's why she put her last name as Miller.

Fabian: I'm Fabian Rutter. May I ask which your parents are?

Ella: You are the guy my momma had an affair, right?

Fabian: What?

Ella: My momma is the girl in the pink and my daddy is the blonde guy that plays guitar and the girl that looks like my momma is my aunty, is her twin. Did I answer your question?

Eddie and Nina look alike have a daughter?

Fabian: Yes. How old are you?

Ella: In two hours I'm going to be four years old!

WHAT? Nina and Eddie had a daughter at 13?

Then a little girl came running to her and she said:

Maria: Ella! Louka said something bad to me!

Ella: What he said?

Then a boy came running to us and he was moving his hands like crazy.

Ella did the same think and then Maria screamed!

Maria: My sister is mute! Not damn! She is going to find out soon or later!

Fabian: Why you are moving you hands like that?

Maria: Louka is deaf, my sister is deaf and Ella has almost all her mommy's friends are deaf.

Then a red headed girl came and talked with a strange accent and also moving her hands.

Redheaded girl: Ella, Maria and Louka we have to go home, Eddie needs to leave his suitcase home and take the ring and we should hide it!

Ella: Yeah!

Maria: You mean the proposal ring? He is going to marry Nicole after all? I thought that guy Fabian was never going to let her.

Redheaded Girl: Well he isn't….FABIAN?

Fabian: WHAT? Do I know you?

She laughed nervously and grabbed Ella's and Maria's hand and then Louka's she was…..nervous.

She left and I was alone processing all the information that have been thrown at me.

Nina isn't Nina is Nicole. Nina or Nicole had a twin! Eddie and Nina have a daughter who is four years old! THEY GETTING MARRIED! HE STOLE HER FROM ME!

I was so angry that I went back to the café and sat there looking pissed off!

Amber looked at me questioned.

I decided to tell them the truth. But I couldn't bring myself telling them. I'm hurt; I don't want them to be hurt too.

I'm going to keep it as long as I can till I found more about this.

**WOW! How long do you think will Anubis gang take to discover the truth? How long Fabia will keep it a secret? Will he forgive them, do you think he should? How Nicole/Nina will react if she learns that her daughter almost tell all the truth to Fabian without realising? How do you want the proposal to be?**

**Review and tell me your opinion!**


End file.
